Episode 7235 (15th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Carly is glad to discover Bob has been released on bail. Val has also been bailed and Eric gives her a piece of his mind over her actions. Bob warns Carly that Val has mentioned her name to the police and warns her to tell the truth over the fraud when they come. He agrees to keep the van hijack from them but she's horrified when he wants to tell Brenda. Emma returns home to discover her decree absolute. She tells Finn she's heard nothing from Dr Bailey while she was away and suspects he's ignoring her. Bob tries to talk to Brenda in private but she refuses to forgive him. Debbie decides to take Moira up on her offer to look after Moses and Pete takes him round to Butler's Farm. Brenda calls round to see Carly and lays into her. She's interrupted by the police arriving and leaves. Carly covers to the police and give her name as Vanessa. Diane and Val argue as Val tries to defend her actions. Pete asks Andy to be an usher and tells Finn that he plans to ask Ross as well. Finn tries to cover his unease. Debbie is suspicious when Jimmy tells her about the haulage van hijack, the illegal driver and the lack of insurance. Eric tells Val that he's just broke the news to David and that he and Alicia might have to come home. Val realises what a huge mistake she has made. Jimmy fires Tracy from the haulage firm. Debbie confronts Ross over the van hijack. Emma bumps into Dr Bailey in the pub and pushes him into taking her out on Friday. Ross denies being a part of the hijack and Debbie believes him. Finn is unnerved when Emma suggests holding a divorce party. Bob calls round to Tug Ghyll to see Carly but discovers all her things have disappeared. Leyla finds a note on the kitchen table addressed to him, telling him that she's decided to leave the village as he and Brenda are better off without her. Moira walks by the garage and witnesses Ross and Debbie kissing through the window. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour Guest cast *Police Officer - Sean Jones Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen Notes *Val Pollard reminds Eric Pollard of the time he frauded his "dead ex-wife", Elizabeth. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes